Feeling
by AoVee
Summary: Sakura berlari menuju bandara Narita. Mengejar Shaoran untuk mengatakan "Maaf, aku..." Gak pinter bikin summary. Intinya Sakura bla bla bla Shaoran. Warning: Bahasa amburadul, sulit dimengerti.


**Minna san, konnichiwa. Hisashiburi! Sudah amat sangat lama saya tidak mengupdate cerita Refer yang CCS. Mungkin, hanya saya yang Ge-eR menganggap kalau cerita itu ada yang nugguin kelanjutannya. Tapi karena ada review dari para pembaca, saya tahu kalau cerita tersebut punya fans sendiri, Jadi saya mau tulis aja disini, kalau cerita itu bakal makin lama di update nya #dilempar ke laut**

**Saya harap enggak. Dan saya ingin mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih. Di cerita kali ini, gak ada hubungan dengan Refer memang, tapi masih pair ShaoranxSakura. Sedikit curhat, plot cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul saat lagi nyapu rumah (astaga, nyapu rumah aja bisa dapet inspirasi ya?!). Di cerita ini ada sedikit fantasi yang sebenernya sedikit tidak masuk akal. Apa itu? Hngg...saya malu mengatakannya.**

...

**FEELING**

Disclaimer : Selalu dan akan selalu milik CLAMP

...

Langit hari ini tampak mendung. Musim dingin begini awan abu-abu selalu berusaha eksis di langit Jepang.

Dengan baju berlengan panjang, Sakura berlari memasuki bandara Narita. Tanpa diselimuti mantel hangat, ia memburu jam keberangkatan seseorang yang akan kembali ke Hongkong. Sebuah kalung berwarna merah jambu dengan lambang bintang -yang biasanya tersembunyi dibalik pakaian yang ia kenakan- kini menjulur keluar.

"Shaoran kun!"

Ketemu. Orang yang ia cari ketemu, selagi nafasnya memburu, berebut meminta oksigen. Pemuda yang dipanggil Shaoran ini menoleh kaget dan bingung.

"Kenapa..bisa disini?" tanyanya.

"Anoo..itu.." Sakura ragu untuk menjawab. Matanya terlalu malu untuk bertatapan dengan teman sekelasnya ini. Membuat Shaoran buru-buru sadar bahwa ia juga telah bertatapan dengan cewek tersebut, meskipun tidak sengaja.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk akhirnya berbicara. Memutuskan mengatakan "Pernyataanmu kemarin, itu...maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Shaoran kun."

Dengan masih melihat lantai dibawahnya, Shaoran membelalakkan mata. Tangannya mengepal dan gemetar.

"Aku minta maaf, karena selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman."

Shaoran mendongak dengan cepat. Namun perlahan pandangannya mengabur.

#####

**GEDEBUKK**

"I..tte..tte...sakit.." Shaoran mengerang pelan ketika kepalanya jatuh duluan membentur lantai dibawah. Matanya mengerjap pelan sambil mengingat kebodohan apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai setengah badannya ditempat tidur dan sisanya dilantai. Dengan pose yang berantakan pula.

Semalam ia tertidur dengan posisi tidurnya yang seperti biasa. Menghadap langit-langit kamar yang sedikit dibantu cahaya bulan sebagai penerangan kamarnya. Karena masih belum terlelap juga, tubuhnya berbalik ke kanan dan mendapati meja belajarnya berdiri kokoh diseberang kasurnya. Memperlihatkan tas koper sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam tengah bersantai duduk dikursi. Sebuah tempat pensil dan peralatan tulis lainnya, rak buku dengan deretan huruf kanji cina didalamnya, sebuah papan kompas sihir -yang digunakan untuk melacak Clow Card dulunya- menghiasi meja belajar tersebut. Pedang pusaka keluarganya, keluarga Li, terlihat bertengger disamping kanan meja. Pedang turun temurun yang kini diwariskan padanya itu, masih setia mendampingi dan menemani latihan bela dirinya bersama Wei.

Ketika bulan bersinar penuh dan menyinari kamarnya, pemilik nama Li Shaoran ini menangkap bayangan benda yang kini tengah duduk diam diatas mejanya. Berwarna biru dongker dengan senyum manis khasnya.

Teddy Bear.

Boneka beruang yang bertampang _cute_ itu, hasil buatan tangannya sendiri. Dibeli saat ramai-ramainya Teddy Bear dibicarakan, bersama orang yang disukainya. Sempat malu-malu saat membelinya karena tidak mau ketahuan oleh orang tersebut. karena ia yakin kalau ia ketahuan membeli boneka Teddy Bear, cewek itu pasti akan mendatanginya dengan wajah sumringah dan semangat 45 yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Sekaligus salah tingkah untuk meresponnya. Dan ketika perempuan bernama Sakura itu bertanya "Untuk siapa boneka beruang itu kau berikan?" ia pasti akan lebih kerepotan lagi menjawab kalimat yang berbunyi _'Kaulah orang itu, Sakura.'_

Mengenang hal itu, membuat tubuhnya bergerak mendekati benda tersebut. Boneka yang tengah duduk dengan kepala miring ke kiri itu, tubuhnya terlihat lemas lunglai dan menyebabkan ujung tangannya mengenai meja. Benda kecil nan lucu itu hanya diam saat pemiliknya menatap lurus padanya.

Pikirannya melayang pada seseorang yang ingin dia berikan boneka ini. Gadis Jepang yang cantik, bersemangat, dengan senyumnya yang tulus serta kebaikan hati yang tidak mengenal kata 'curiga'. Semua sifatnya itu sanggup meruntuhkan dinding tebal dan keras kepala seorang bocah bernama Li Shaoran. Gadis yang ia kenal sebagai Kinomoto Sakura.

Setelah itu, ia lupa bagaimana bisa sampai ke tempat tidur.

Dengan masih mempertahankan posisi sekarang, Shaoran hanya menganga mengingat mimpinya tadi.

Eh, mimpi?

#####

Bukan, itu bukan mimpi. Kejadian itu nyata. Ia baru saja ditolak oleh gadis itu. Cinta monyetnya telah berakhir..

"Harus berakhir.." ucapnya merana. Wajahnya merenung selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang pahit.

"..Hidup harus maju ke depan, Shaoran. Angkat wajahmu."

Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba sepupunya sudah berada disampingnya untuk memberi nasihat "Mei..Lin.."

"..Bibi akan menghukummu kalau melihat kau menundukkan kepala seperti itu." Meilin berucap sambil menatap lurus jalan didepannya. Tatapan matanya memancarkan ketegaran. Memberikan keberanian sekaligus membuat Shaoran malu. Cewek berambut gelombang ini pernah berada di posisi yang sama seperti dirinya sekarang, tapi ia mampu bangkit kembali. Meilin makin dewasa sejak ditolak oleh dirinya. Namun hanya sekali ia melihat Meilin menangis karena penolakan tersebut. Selebihnya, ia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Iya, terima kasih Meilin." jawab Shaoran sambil tersenyum kecil, termotivasi akan ketegaran cewek tersebut.

Meilin melirik sepupunya itu dengan hati berdesir melihat senyum tipis Shaoran yang lama tidak muncul.

"Wah..wah..suami-istri Li sudah mesra pagi-pagi."

Sebuah celetukan iseng dari Lian Feng -sahabat Shaoran di masa SMP- hampir mencopot jantung Meilin. Buru-buru ia membuang muka melihat tampang jahil Lian yang tahu bahwa wajahnya tersipu melihat senyuman sepupunya tadi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut suami-istri hah?"

"Kalian berdua~~" lantunan suara Lian menjawab pertanyaan Shaoran, "Ahh..aku iri melihat kedekatan kalian. Padahal..." ia berhenti sejenak. "Meilin itu akan menjadi calon istriku di masa depan."

Meilin menjawab dengan seruan BODOH sambil mengejar Lian yang kabur duluan. Meninggalkan Shaoran yang menghela nafas melihat kehebohan mereka berdua.

"Sakura..." panggilnya lirih

#####

'_Cari perempuan lainnya. Kau tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan memikirkan orang yang telah menolakmu selamanya, Shaoran.'_

Shaoran memandang ke seluruh teman-teman cewek di kelas memasaknya. Ada yang bertipe seperti Meilin, bertipe cantik nan lembut layaknya Tomoyo, cantik dan dewasa seperti Sasaki Rika, namun ada juga yang masih kekanakan kelakuannya. Membuat keributan dan kehebohan dimana-mana. Tapi kenapa, tidak ada yang seperti Sakura? Dicari kemanapun, orang seperti Sakura tidak akan pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya dua kali.

Saat itulah, nasehat dari Lian kembali terngiang di telinga Shaoran.

Mungkin sulit, tapi ia yakin kalau ini hanya masalah waktu. Shaoran akan melupakannya seiring dengan berlalunya waktu.

#####

Shaoran tengah berkaca didepan lemari setinggi 2 meter saat Meilin memanggil ia untuk turun ke bawah karena ada tamu untuknya. Pasti Lian, pikirnya. Mereka bertiga memang sudah janji untuk pergi di hari minggu ini. Namun yang ia temui bukan sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi ideal dan berambut cepak -yang tidak lain adalah Lian- melainkan 2 teman gadis Jepang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sakura dan Tomoyo.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sadar bahwa dua orang tersebut benar-benar teman lamanya. Kenapa mereka bisa ada di Hongkong?

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Shaoran kun. Hehe..kau semakin tinggi ya sekarang." sebuah sapaan diiringi suara tawa khas milik Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Li kun." sapa Tomoyo

"Oh..ahh..iya," Shaoran menjawab dengan gelagapan. Matanya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata Sakura dan makin membuatnya salah tingkah. "Kenapa kalian disini?"

Upss...bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan. Kesan pertanyaan tadi seperti membenci kedatangan mereka, padahal bukan itu!

Dan...bukan keinginannya melihat senyum Sakura tiba-tiba meredup.

"Ohh..itu, kami mengantar undangan dari Yukito san. Sekaligus berlibur disini." jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Berharap Tomoyo dan orang-orang disekitar tidak menyadarinya.

"Hee? Undangan?" Meilin yang masuk ke ruang tamu membawa nampan berisi cangkir. "Shaoran kenapa tidak duduk menemani mereka sih?"

Setelah adegan kagok Shaoran, mereka berempat duduk berhadap-hadapan. Menikmati beberapa potongan biskuit buatan Shaoran sambil bercerita tentang apa saja yang sudah terjadi di Jepang selama ini. Dengan tanya jawab sana-sini, Meilin akhirnya ingat tentang siapa pria bernama Yukito Tsukishiro yang akan menikah dengan kakak Sakura.

Merasa aneh dengan pasangan pengantin, cewek berpupil coklat ini bertanya dengan bingung "Tu-tunggu. Bukannya kakakmu cowok, Kinomoto san? Dia yang akan menikah dengan Yukito itu kan?"

"Iya."

"Yukito itu juga cowok kan?!"

"Iya."

Setelah adegan melotot selama beberapa detik, Meilin pingsan dibahu Shaoran dengan gemulai. Membuat panik 3 orang disekitarnya.

#####

_**Hei aku ingin tahu, cinta itu apa? Karena saat kau tersenyum, dunia jadi bergetar dan bersinar**_

**Shaoran's view**

Jadi begitu? Lelaki itu akan segera menikah dengan kakaknya? Dia...maksudku Sakura, apa dia tidak apa-apa?

Aku memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang berada disampingku. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi seharusnya itu wajar, karena Sakura kan bukan mantan pacar Tsukishiro san. Hanya mantan cinta pertamanya, malah lambat laun ia menganggap orang itu sebagai keluarganya. Dan bukankah dengan pernikahan ini, ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Sakura secara utuh?

Lalu apa yang aku khawatirkan?

"A-apa ada sesuatu diwajahku, Shaoran kun?"

"Okhh..tidak! tidak ada!" Aku langsung memalingkan muka begitu ketahuan olehnya. "Ha-hanya berpikir, apa kau tidak apa dengan pernikahan itu..kh..?" Sial, mulutku bergerak sendiri saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Aaaahh..." ucapnya panjang "Tentu. Tidak apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

_'Lihat? Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak merasa aneh. Kenapa juga harus aku yang bingung?'_

"Ti-tidak." Aku menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Kututup mulutku dengan satu tangan, berharap tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Shaoran, anoo...maaf ya waktu itu."

Aku menoleh "Waktu itu?"

"Sesaat sebelum kau kembali ke Hongkong. Maaf...sudah menolakmu."

Hatiku berdesir. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengingatkanku pada hal itu?

"Sungguh, aku merasa tidak enak. Padahal Shaoran sudah banyak membantuku tapi aku.."

"..Kalau kau menerimaku dengan rasa kasihan," ucapku memotong. "..justru aku yang semakin terluka."

Kami berdua terdiam, bertatapan satu sama lain. Membuat langkah kami yang sedang menjelajahi Hongkong Disneyland ikut terhenti.

Hari itu aku sadar bahwa meskipun waktu berlalu, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan sosok perempuan dihadapanku ini.

#####

**Normal View**

"Uwakhh! Shaoran sedang _lovey dovey_ dengan gadis Jepang itu! Aku iriii! Aku kan juga mau!" suara Lian mengoceh sambil mengintip dari kejauhan.

"Ssttt...jangan berisik, kau ini!" ucap Meilin.

"Ternyata benar, Li kun masih menyukai Sakura meskipun sudah 2 tahun berlalu. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa Sakura menolak Li kun waktu itu ya?" Tomoyo, sahabat karib Sakura, bertanya penasaran.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Shaoran itu cowok yang baik, dia pintar memasak, menjahit, bisa beladiri. Kalau disandingkan dengan Kinomoto san yang cantik tapi sedikit ceroboh, aku merasa mereka akan jadi pasangan yang cocok."

"Tapi pada kenyataannya, Shaoran yang cinta mati dengan gadis Jepang itu ditolak kan? Aku kasihan dengannya, karena sampai sekarang pun dia masih terus mencari sosok Sakura. Apa cewek itu...punya orang yang disukai?" Lian ikut berkomentar, bertanya tentang 1 kemungkinan tersembunyi.

#####

**2 minggu kemudian, Jepang...**

Rombongan dari Hongkong baru saja tiba di bandara Narita. Shaoran dan Meilin beserta Lian (yang memaksa ikut) menuju rumah Tomoyo untuk bermalam disana. Tomoyo tengah menyelesaikan gaun -yang mulai terlihat cantik- untuk Sakura saat mereka bertiga datang. Setelah dijamu dengan makan malam yang (cukup) mewah untuk mereka bertiga, Tomoyo memanggil Shaoran untuk pergi ke kamar, tempat ia biasa untuk menyimpan baju rancangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian ini untukmu Li kun. Pakailah besok saat acara pernikahan Touya san dan Tsukishiro san."

"A-apa? Kenapa?" Shaoran masih tidak bisa menguasai diri dari rasa kaget.

"Aku sudah memberikan pada Sakura gaun yang sepasang dengan kemeja milikmu ini, Li kun." Tomoyo mencoba menjelaskan.

"...! Kenapa? Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini. Sakura sudah menolakku..."

"Masih ada kesempatan, Li kun," Tomoyo memotong. " Setidaknya, itu yang kuharapkan."

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah kenal Sakura sejak lama. Karena itu aku tahu, sejak kepulanganmu ke Hongkong, dia terlihat bingung." Putri tunggal perusahaan mainan ini diam sejenak. "Kau tahu bukan, bahwa Sakura dulu sangat mencintai Tsukishiro san?"

Shaoran mengangguk.

"Dan Li kun, kau lah yang paling tahu bagaimana Sakura ditolak oleh orang tersebut. Sakura chan...meskipun sudah ditolak oleh Tsukishiro san, dia masih tetap menyukainya. Meskipun dia bilang, perasaannya pada Tsukishiro san sudah seperti keluarga. Tapi aku tahu...Sakura tidak melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Yang membuatku senang, aku bersyukur ada kau yang bisa membuat Sakura semangat kembali. Lalu akhirnya, kau katakan perasaanmu." Tomoyo sedikit menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan "Meskipun Sakura chan menolakmu, tapi dari tingkah lakunya selama ini, aku pikir Sakura chan menyesal sudah melakukannya."

Kedua orang ini terdiam. Shaoran tidak bereaksi meskipun Tomoyo 'memancing'nya.

"Aku yakin, Sakura chan mendengar berita pernikahan itu dengan masih ada perasaan suka pada Tsukishiro san." Tomoyo melanjutkan. "Setelah mendengar hal itu, hati Sakura yang awalnya menerima Tsukishiro san sebagai seorang keluarga malah jadi tidak rela saat mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya." ucapnya mengakhiri pembicaraan. Shaoran mendongak pelan, sedikit mengerti dan bereaksi terhadap ucapan Tomoyo.

Ketika pembicaraan akan berlanjut, suara pelayan keluarga Daidouji memberitahukan bahwa ada telepon penting dari rumah Sakura.

"Sakura chan? Dia tidak kesini. Bukankah hari ini persiapan terakhir untuk acara besok? Jadi aku tidak ada rencana untuk bertemu dia hari ini."

"_Begitukah? Aku harap Sakura chan hanya berjalan-jalan ditaman sekitar sini. Tolong hubungi kami kalau dia ke tempatmu, Tomoyo chan."_ suara Yukito terdengar diseberang telepon. Terdengar tenang, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

Tomoyo tidak segera menjawab, ia memberi tahu Shaoran apa yang terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda tampan ini tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Baiklah. Aku pastikan Sakura selamat sampai dirumah, Tsukishiro san. Karena Li kun sendiri yang akan mengantarnya." ucapan Tomoyo bukan hanya untuk menenangkan. Ada nada senang dan bangga didalamnya. Membuat Yukito tercengang tapi perlahan mengerti tentang perasaan Shaoran.

"Bagaimana Yuki? Apa Tomoyo tahu dimana Sakura?" Touya bertanya penasaran setelah Yukito menutup telepon.. Namun hanya gelengan kepala yang ia lihat.

"Tenanglah Touya. Sakura pasti akan kembali. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi." Yukito mencoba memberi 'suntikan' penenang untuk calon mempelainya. "Anak dari Hongkong yang bernama Li kun itu yang akan mengantar Sakura kembali."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Yukito, Touya histeris "APAA?! Si bocah itu?! Tidak tidak! Biar aku yang cari Sakura sendiri. Bocah seperti dia bisa apa...huh?"

Kalimat pria bermarga Kinomoto ini terhenti, karena Yukito tengah memeluk sebelah lengannya dengan erat.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, lama-lama aku bisa cemburu pada Sakura chan lho, Touya." ucapnya merajuk. Yang kemudian diikuti senyum khas Yukito "Biarkan saja mereka berdua. Sakura chan perlu waktu untuk berpikir."

Touya diam sejenak, seakan meresapi arti senyuman dan kalimat Yukito. Kemudian, berganti dipeluknya kepala sang kekasih dengan perlahan "Kau bodoh kalau sampai cemburu pada Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di dunia ini, Yuki."

Yukito, pria yang lahir tepat saat hari natal, takjub. Lalu tersenyum lebar menanggapinya "Iya, _sister complex_." ujarnya bercanda. Disambut wajah cemberut dan malu-malu Touya.

_****#####  
_

_**Ayo cepat, menuju tempat orang yang penting bagiku**_

Shaoran berlari meninggalkan kediaman Daidouji. Mencari Sakura ke satu tempat yang ia yakini menjadi tempat pelarian cewek tersebut. Tempat yang sama saat Sakura menumpahkan perasaannya terhadap Yukito.

Kata hatinya tidak salah. Ia menemukan Sakura tengah duduk di ayunan taman tersebut. Menerawang jauh, memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya terasa berat.

Sesaat sebelum ia menyapa Sakura, ponselnya memberi alarm bahwa ada email yang masuk.

_From : Daidouji_

_Subject : ganbatte_

_..  
_

_Karena kalian pernah menyukai orang yang sama, aku yakin Sakura akan menceritakan semuanya padamu tentang perasaannya. Semoga dengan hal itu, dia bisa mengerti kalau ada kau yang mendukungnya. _

_..  
_

_..  
_

_PS : Sakura chan membutuhkanmu saat ini, bukan orang lain. _

_..  
_

_Message End_

_..  
_

_..  
_

Keberaniannya sedikit bertambah membaca pesan tersebut.

"Sakura.." panggilnya.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya mendengar panggilan tersebut. Matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang ia kenal. Rambut coklat dengan paras wajah orang Hongkong dikenalinya sebagai Li Shaoran. "Shaoran..kun.."

Pemuda kelahiran 13 Juli ini menatap Sakura sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah kau disini."

"Eh? Huh? Memang aku dimana? Ho-hoeeee!" Sakura berteriak histeris menyadari sudah berjalan jauh dari rumah.

"Di-di taman. Kau tidak sadar?" Shaoran mencoba menjawab. Meskipun ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa _shock_ dengan jawaban Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Terlihat sedang berpikir sambil tetap melihat Shaoran. Dan hampir saja pemuda tersebut berubah jadi kepiting rebus karenanya. "Kau datang karena mengkhawatirkanku, Shaoran kun?"

"Eh?" Shaoran gelagapan mendengarnya. "A-Anoo..itu...sebenarnya...bukan aku saja...yang khawatir. Daidouji...kakakmu, Tsukishiro san juga..." Meskipun panik dan terpotong-potong bagai orang gagap, Shaoran berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah dan memerah.

"Oniichan, Yukito san..." Sakura bergumam, matanya menerawang jauh ke tanah dibawahnya. Sambil tersenyum lemah, ia melanjutkan "Sepertinya, aku ingat kenapa bisa ada disini."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Shaoran menatap wajahnya.

"Aku melarikan diri." Sakura menutup mata "Dari mereka berdua dan kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi. Aku tahu Yukito san mencintai kakak sejak dia menolakku. Aku juga tahu kalau kakak mencintai Yukito sepenuhnya. Dan aku suka melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Kami menjadi lebih akrab. Yukito juga jadi sering menginap dirumah. Melihat mereka berdua, tidak pernah membuatku bosan dan berharap agar hal ini bisa terus terjadi."

Shaoran yang tengah duduk disebelahnya mendengarkan. Mencoba mengerti kegelisahan gadis kelahiran April mop itu. Saat tengah memperhatikannya, ia merasa seperti mengalami _dejavu_. Melihat air mata Sakura menetes perlahan saat bercerita tentang Yukito, bukan sekali ini saja. Dan kali ini, kembali terjadi.

"Tapi kenapa...saat doa itu dikabulkan, saat mendengar mereka akan menikah, aku malah menangis seperti ini? Aku egois. Sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini?" Butiran air yang keluar dari mata Sakura makin deras mengalir. Hanya suara tangisan yang menggema pelan selama beberapa detik.

Shaoran tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk menenangkan sakura, tapi satu yang ia yakini "Aku tidak berpikir kalau egois selalu berkonotasi buruk. Bukankah hal itu menunjukkan seberapa besar kau mencintai orang itu?" ucapnya.

Tangisan Sakura makin keras, bercampur ucapan pengakuan "Suka. Aku sangat suka Yukito. Jangan ada yang mengambilnya. Meskipun itu kakak sekalipun. Yukito san..." Ia merintih pelan. Terdengar memilukan ditelinga Shaoran. Meskipun itu hanya harapan egois, tapi itulah perasaannya sekarang.

..

..

'_Yukito san, apa aku...bukan orang yang tepat untukmu?' _

_..  
_

_..  
_

Shaoran yang berprinsip 'Menangis tidak akan mengubah apa-apa', jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan melihat Sakura seperti itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Sakura. Suka, Shaoran juga menyukai Sakura. Tapi perasaan ini hanya sebelah tangan. Sakura pun begitu. Dan meskipun waktu berlalu, perasaan ini masih ada. Malah semakin berkembang, sampai ingin keluar tanpa bisa dibendung.

..

..

'_Sakura, apa aku...bukan orang yang tepat untukmu?'_

_..  
_

_..  
_

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu." ucap Shaoran tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Sakura yang tengah sesenggukan. "Begitu juga Daidouji, Mei lin. Kakakmu. Orang itu juga. Yukito menyukaimu sebagai seorang keluarga. Bahkan meskipun ia tidak menbalas perasaanmu, pria itu akan menyayangimu ."

"Shaoran...kenapa..." Sakura menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Mencoba mengulang kata-kata pemuda tersebut dalam otaknya.

Shaoran tersenyum " Kau lupa? Kita pernah menyukai orang yang sama. Jadi aku tahu seperti apa dia dan seperti apa kau menyukainya. Jadi tenang saja, aku yakin Yukito san akan seperti itu."

Sakura terdiam. Airmata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pandangannya masih ada di Shaoran. Dan saat ia menghindari tatapan mata pemuda itu, airmatanya malah mengalir dengan deras tanpa diperintah. Seakan semua kata Shaoran benar adanya.

Ia tengah memegang besi ayunan yang berada di kanan kirinya, saat Shaoran berlutut di depannya. Mencoba menghapus bulir-bulir airmata. Dan Sakura hanya tertegun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalau masih ada yang ingin kau katakan, ceritakan saja. Akan kudengarkan. Aku harap...kau masih menganggapku teman yang bisa diajak bicara seperti dulu."

Gadis itu masih menangis, namun kali ini bukan karena Yukito. Malam itu Sakura benar-benar menyesali perasaan Shaoran yang telah ia sia-siakan.

"Shaoran...gomen..."

..

**_Dituntun oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat, kita dipertemukan oleh takdir_**

**__**#####

**End. Saya harap cerita ini berakhir, meskipun sebenarnya menggantung. Cerita ini sudah dibuat selagi pembuatan Refer, dan karena terlalu lama itulah, saya jadi tidak tahu harus mengakhiri dengan bagaimana. Kalau happy ending, saya pikir semua bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan hubungan SyaoranxSakura ini. Secara pribadi, saya amat cinta Shaoran, jadi sedikit bertele-tele dan lebay dengan perasaan Shaoran ke Sakura.**

**Fantasi yang saya bilang tadi mengenai pernikahan Touya dan Yukito. Kenapa saya bilang fantasi? Karena saya pikir hal itu sedikit tabu. Terus kenapa saya bikin mereka menikah ya? Ng...sialnya, saya sudah lupa alasannya.**

**Ada yang berminat untuk menghujam saya dengan review pedas?**


End file.
